The Bare Truth
The Bare Truth is the actual blog of the fan character Lucas Veritas by Wallpacapaca, which in universe is "edited" by the fan character Chester Novel by Wallpacapaca. Please do not edit this page (except by those with admin privileges in case I didn't categorize this right oops) unless you've been given express permission as this is an ongoing fanfiction by the author. I hope you enjoy! This will update weekly on Sundays, so stay tuned! __TOC__ Is this your first time here? Well then welcome to The Bare Truth. If you're looking at this page, that must mean you're also intrigued by the mysterious secrets around the world of Ever After. Well then, you're in luck, for I, your trusted author who shall not be named, promise to always deliver a new story every week for you eager readers about some mystery in the school! Any suggestions of topics? Comment them down bellow and I'll see what I can do to make that story see the light! Stories: By Month Here is where you can find all of the articles written since my arrival at Ever After High, sorted by month, and if my editor manages to get the coding right there should also be a table of contents so that you can jump to any publication you want! (Editor's Note: I don't know why he thinks I can code I never told him that, but oh well. The Table of Contents ended up at the top of the page and not down here and at this point I don't want to fiddle with it so I hope you don't mind!) February 2019 Spell Light Feature: Fate Fairlight! (February 3, 2019) Some of you may know her as the shy but sweet student body president, while others might just have seen her fleet of blue butterflies around the school, but this month the people have spoken and Fate Fairlight has been placed in the Spell Light! I, your honorable and wonderful author, have had the great pleasure of scoring an interview, and I must say she’s just as sweet in real life as she appears online. (Editor’s Note: No but seriously even I thought this might be an act she put up to get people to like her and I must say I have never met someone more genuine in my life!) Before conducting my interview, I looked at Fate’s Mirror Portal page to get myself more acquainted with her. I know a friend of mine voted for her, but as I transferred to school here after the student body elections, I must say I didn’t know much about the fickle fairy. Not only does it seem she’s unaware of her fate, but she doesn’t let that get in her way either. She’s known for being kind to everyone, and even promised to keep my identity a secret if we conducted this interview in person. To anyone who hasn’t gotten the chance to know her, don’t be shy! Even if she is in the spotlight for the next month, and she’s the student body president, she wants to know everyone, and I’m sure she’d love to know you. The first thing I asked her was how it felt to be so well loved by the students here. “Oh my goodness, I-I really didn't expect any nominations let alone the most... I'm still a little in shock. It is such a lovely feeling even my Mother was impressed when I talked to her!” I remember her blushing a bright shade of crimson when asked this. I went on to ask her how it felt to be in the spotlight, and what she had to say to everyone who was nominated but didn’t win. “It's wild, People stop me in the hallway to say hello and ask how I am, and I don't think I'll ever get used to it! I don't think I've ever smiled this much!” “Don't worry! You are an amazing person and I know for sure your time will come!” The way she spoke, it was almost like looking back onto a mirror of our younger selves. She’s so full of joy and happiness, it’s hard to believe she’s in high school and hasn’t been crushed by our wretched society just yet. Perhaps that might be because she doesn’t know her fate just yet, or perhaps some people are just much kinder than others. (Editor’s Note: Or maybe you’re just cynical, author, but hey to each their own I’m a pretty big pessimist myself) “Would you say winning the Monthly Spell Light contest has been worth it?” “Oh yes! So very Yes! I've had people offering to help me in magic classes, and I've met so many lovely kind people that I possibly wouldn't have spoken too before, and it's a lovely feeling!” “What are your plans going forward, now that you know you’re so popular?” “I think... I'm going to continue trying my best! I just hope that when I finally find out what my story is and where I stand on the Good-Bad-O-meter people still like me, I don't want anyone to change their feelings about me!” Honestly speaking, there isn’t much to say about Fate that she hasn’t already said herself. She doesn’t even know her biggest secret, and now that we’re friends, I wouldn’t want to share it anyways! (Editor’s Note: But wouldn’t you have to? God I wish I understood you sometimes…) As always, this is the author of The Bare Truth, signing out! Stay tuned for next week, where I take a step back from the interviews, and dig deeper into the secrets of the Mirror Realm! January 2019 Rebellious: Why Some Students Try To Defy Fate (January 27, 2019) Some say our destinies are inevitable; that we all have our parts to play. They say that the future has already been written, so why try to change it? After all, with the approach of True Hearts Day, it’s assumed that everyone is going to find their prince charmings and hand them their heart blossoms, right? That’s how things work, princesses fall in love and get their true love’s kiss, right? Well, others will tell you that fate can be defied, and that all it takes is to really follow what your true heart wants. In this week’s edition of the Bare Truth, I, your trusted author, will try to tell their sides of the story, so that their truths can finally be revealed! Writing this special was difficult, as I don’t really want to expose myself even to those I interview, so once again I enlisted the help of my trusty editor. With his help we were able to set up an account on some site called “Discord”, and from there we managed to get a few online interviews done. (Editors Note: So if you get a message from an account called wallpacapaca on the official Mirror Portal server, it’s probably us looking for an interview!) First up, the daughter of Narcissus, Nonie Cissus, told us why she doesn’t want to follow in her father’s footsteps. “My destiny is to follow my father and be vain and rotten to everyone around me until I eventually get so infatuated with myself, I turn into a flower. I really don’t think my story is one that needs to be told, yet everyone says it must go on…” Was her response when asked about her role. She went on to say she rebelled because she cares about those around her, and wants to create meaningful bonds. “When Royals try to tell me that my story is important, I tell them that all it does is hurt others. I don’t want people to be hurt because of me.” Though she isn’t the only one who has said similar things. Mercedes Little, the mute daughter of the Little Mermaid, and Faeden Fairwing, the son of one of the Good Fairies, had some thoughts on this as well. "I rebel because I'm sick and tired of fairytale characters taking advantage of fairies and our magic. What if I want to use my magic to help myself? Oh wait! I can't. I don't want to be anyone's personal wish-granter. And you know, I think other Rebels have this same idea. They don't want to be stuck being someone they don't want to be. And I'm all for this! Everyone should do what's best for them." Faeden has always been very vocal about being a Rebel. With protests for fairy rights, and always trying to cause mischief around the school, he can show us that having a good destiny, doesn’t mean you have to be compliant. Mercedes also had a lot to tell us. Luckily this was all done over text, for I know neither I nor my editor know any sign language. When looking all she sent us, we found her final message to those unsure if they would rebel against fate to summarize how each of these individuals felt. "You should follow your heart. There will be people in your life that tell you what to do and who to be because they think it's right. Only you know what is right for you." With that, we felt that this article should come to a close, and that deciding what you want for your future is up to you. I know I choose to follow destiny, but truth be told I have a greater understanding for those who want to be something different now. (Editor’s Note: As a Rebel myself, I approve this message) This is the author of The Bare Truth, signing out! Stay tuned next week for a special interview with February's Spell Light Winner! Secret Dragons: How Some Students Might Be Trying To Hide Some Scary Ancestry (January 20, 2019) As I’m sure most of you already know, dragons are immensely powerful beings with abilities far beyond those of our students. They can be kind or vicious, but always strong. This is why over the millenia, we lowly humans have learned how to tame them, and thus they have become our greatest allies. Yet, what if I told you not all dragons were stuck on the Dragon Games field, and some might be hiding in your classroom? Would you be scared, shocked, or surprised. In this week’s edition of The Bare Truth, I’m here to expose some students who might be trying to trick you into believing they’re only human. At first, I didn’t believe the rumors myself, we would be able to know if a dragon went to school because they just wouldn’t look normal. Yet, with all these transfers happening between our school and that Monster High, I must admit I was leaning more and more in, and soon my journalistic instinct went wild and I knew I had to write this article. As many of you know, at the beginning of the new year Dragon Games star Hua Ju-Long left our school for mysterious reasons. I attempted to interview his ex-roommate and childhood friend Li Wukong, but he denied speaking on the matter, much to my chagrin. Why would a top performing student and athlete leave our school, are we not the best in the realm? I had my editor look into his transcripts and found that he had in fact transferred to Monster High (Editor’s Note: Please don’t tell Headmaster Grimm, I can’t afford to get kicked out of another school!!!)! If he was human through and through, why would he change to a school for monsters? Looking into his past, around the time he was supposedly born his mother, Hua Mulan, reportedly had given birth to a stillborn child. Was this child a secret twin of the famous Ju-Long? What if I told you it was him, and a dragon revived him? Think about it, many dragons have life given abilities, so it’s not a stretch that a distraught Mulan would try to save her child by asking them for help! Perhaps, he inherited draconic powers from this. With some more help by my editor who can freely go between the realms, I found Ju at his new school where he now goes by “Ruan Ju-Long”, and sure enough has gone full dragon! Not to mention his fashion taste has gone down too, who thought putting a shirt over a sweater was a good idea? (Editor’s Note: CAN YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING ME OUT FOR HELPING YOU! YOU’RE GOING TO GET US BOTH HEXSPELLED IF THEY FIND OUT WHO RUNS THIS, READERS: I SWEAR I’M NOT A STALKER I'M JUST A GUY LOOKING TO TELL THE TRUTH!) So keep your eyes peeled, because you never know if the person sitting next to you in Crowculous could fly into a furious draconic rage at any moment! This is the author of The Bare Truth, signing out! Stay tuned next week for our special on why Rebels are so drawn to their cause (Editor's Note: If you want to be interviewed for this special, just comment bellow or find us on Discord under the name wallpacapaca on the official Mirror Portal server and we'll see what we can arrange! With luck, these interviews won't get me kicked out of school...)! Category:Fanfiction Category:Wallpacapaca __FORCETOC__ Category:The Bare Truth